Good Things in Small Packages
by Kristen999
Summary: Two over looked lab techs and a CSI. Post Grave Danger light heartedness.


Title: Good Things in Small Packages

Author: Kristen999

Category: General/Humor

Spoilers: For "Grave Danger"

Disclaimer: All rights belong to CBS and all thier fine writers. Please don't sue. This is just for fun.

Summary: Two over looked lab techs and a CSI. Post "Grave Danger" light heartedness.

Notes: This came to mind one night and since I've never had a hand in something light, decided to give it a shot. Hope the results are kind of sweet. Don't worry. I'll have an angsty multi chapter GD story with my co-author Shacky very soon.

* * *

They stood before the door to a townhouse that neither one had ever visited. Many members of the night crew guessed it was your typical bachelor pad. Several of the women from the lab had often spoke about their desire to come here. A select few even suggested that they knew intimate details of certain rooms inside. Most employees didn't believe in such gossip, but sometimes that was what made the day go by. This particular neighborhood was nice and there was an alarm pad above the dark brown door.

This wasn't surprising considering what this criminalist went though a few years ago. Privacy had always been a touchy subject for the CSI and no one questioned his desire to move to somewhere more secure.

The two lab techs looked at one another, daring the other to knock on the door first. David Hodges nodded towards the barrier almost irritated that they were still standing outside. Of course one could never tell if the chemist was really annoyed, or if this was just his usual disposition.

Archie looked vehemently down at his hands which were clasping a package. Why should he rap at the door, when he was busy holding something? The Asian lifted his eyebrows. "Come on. You do it."

David growled slightly then stared in front of him. He straighten his shirt and smoothed out his hair. Then he curled his fingers and tapped the door several times.

Archie snorted. "He won't hear that," he complained.

David looped his thumbs along his belt and shrugged. "I don't want to wake him if he's asleep."

"Maybe if he had ears of a cat, then that might be possible," the other man replied.

"Fine." Hodges huffed and then banged on it with his fist.

"Jeesh man, you'll wake up the entire block." The audio tech complained when the sound echoed loudly.

David Hodges gave his friend an annoyed expression.

"What?" Archie asked when exposed to the evil glare.

The two men couldn't squabble anymore when the door creaked open and Nick Stokes gaped at his visitors in slight disbelief.

"Um..hey guys. What's up?" The criminalist asked, still somewhat dumbfounded about who was at his doorstep.

"We uh...ya know..." Hodges stammered as he twisted his neck a bit uncomfortably.

Archie over compensated by grinning wildly. "We were in the neighborhood..."

Hodges snapped his attention back at the audio man. "That's so dumb," he interrupted. "He's never going to buy that." David nervously glanced back at the criminalist. "We were going to stop by yesterday, but ...ah...well the rest of the team was stll here."

Archie continued to beam goofily. "So, we thought...maybe today... ya know?"

Nick shook his head since he was unable to read minds. No, he really had no clue what they were trying to communicate, but it was obvious that each guy had the best intentions.

"Why don't you come in?" Nick offered, thinking it was a better alternative then to let them babble on incessantly.

Both techs entered in unison and got caught in the door jab. Hodges huffed impatiently and gave the other man a curt expression.

Nick just squinted in slight confusion and gave each man a perplexed look. "Why don't you have a seat." He said, as he indicated to the unoccupied couch, while he sat down in one of his chairs.

Both techs sat down and tried way too hard to seem nonchalant for dropping by unannounced.

Nick narrowed his eyes a bit and noticed the package that Archie Johnson was clutching like an old woman who was afraid her purse was going to be snatched any minute.

The Asian looked at his lap noting the CSI's gaze and gave him a lopsided grin. "This is..ah for you." He quickly shoved the box wrapped in black paper with the solar system designed on it.

Nick gave him an uneasy smile. "Um, thanks."

Archie just nodded his head enthusiastically. He tried not to stare at the Texan and tried to ignore some of the ant bites that still marred Nick's skin.

David Hodges elbowed the other man for something he felt was obviously very rude.

Nick tired to ignore the jab as he tried to comprehend this whole odd situation. He cleared his throat and began to unwrap his gift.

The CSI undid the wrapping and held out a large dvd boxset. He studied the outside artwork and read the title. "Its the first season of Farscape." Nick looked up at the man and tried to appear somewhat apperceive.

Archie smiled. "Yeah, I figure with you home and all...well with the time off you have. That maybe you might enjoy getting into it."

"Yeah...thanks... I mean... I have some downtime on my hands."

The younger tech launched into a long diatribe of plot synopsis, alien races, character development and a long winded dissertation on the culture of the Farscape universe. He continued to ramble and Nick really tried to seemed interested.

The man to his right rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "All right. We're not here to bore the guy to death." Ever the tactful one, David patted down his jacket and found the pocket he was searching for.

When he located the object of his quest, he pulled out a book dramatically and handed it to the criminalist.

Nick tried to suppress as slight laugh and took the offered item. He looked at the cover and flipped through the pages with a raised eyebrow.

"The King of all Birds the Emperor Penguin," Nick said somewhat surprised.

David beam proudly. He pointed excitedly at the book. "I know you're like totally fascinated by birds and stuff, but I've never heard you discuss you know. " He paused for a second. "Penguins."

Hodges seemed overly giddy. "I mean they are such an interesting species." He said, very seriously.

Nick grinned. "Yeah, they are. I have only seen a few documentaries on television." He said casually.

Hodges still seemed the need to be defend his choice. "It was that or a book on Ostriches, but I felt penguins were more noble," he justified.

Nick tried hard not to laugh at the last statement. He flipped through the pages, and raised his eyebrows in a gesture that indicated that he was very intrigued. "I'll be sure to give it a read some time this week."

The three sat in silence for a few moments and Nick almost wondered if drinking right about now would help ease the awkwardness. Of course he could not have any alcohol with some of the medications coursing through his veins, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad in this case.

"So boss, when do you think you're coming back?" The chemist asked, trying to break the silence.

Nick tapped the book on his leg as he thought about his response. "I'm not sure yet. I've got a few more weeks of vacation time and I still have to ...well pass a few tests and stuff."

"You're mental proficiency test. " Hodges finished for him.

Archie shot him an evil look.

Nick looked at both techs and wondered when the fine line between privacy and work would ever be reestablished after his ordeal had been broadcast for all his coworkers to view and experience.

"Yeah, Goose, my proficiency test."

The older tech nodded in a positive motion. "Should be a snap for you. I mean after everything you went though, boss. Some little ink blot tests and Chinese proverb questions should be a breeze."

Nick looked at the other man somewhat incredulously. He thought that was a compliment. Nick looked at his watch and noted the time and day of the week. He glanced over at the Asian man. Time to change the subject, he thought.

"Don't you watch Star Trek or something, man? Or are you Tivoing it?"

Archie's expression clouded over grimly and Nick actually wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Enterprise was canceled last week. The finale aired all ready." He expressed somewhat sadly.

Hodges looked at Nick and snorted. "He's still all worked up over one of the characters that blew himself up."

The AV tech glared at his coworker. "Damn it. I think its so uncreative of television writers to put a beloved character in a dangerous situation or have them killed just because its the end of the season. Or they try to make some overly dramatic statement to the fans just because they couldn't come up with more creative way to engage their audience for the sake of television ratings!" Archie ranted, obviously upset.

David Hodges ignored his coworker who had risen from his seat to stalk back and fourth in the CSI's living room.

"Obviously its been a very stressful week for all of us." Hodges remarked.

Nick was torn between trying to console the stressed out AV tech or continue in a conversation with the cranky and insensitive man in front of him. While the younger tech was distracted, Nick did have something to tell the obnoxious guest in front of him.

"Look Hodges, you can be kind of a big pain in the ass most of the time. Well, kind of like now," Nick added.

The chemist looked at Nick plainly confused by his last statement.

Nick grinned. "However, I heard what you did to help find me. Tackling the courier to get that damn live feed and finding the trace of explosives on the prototype box." Nick wet his lips obviously trying to get some sort of perspective. "Thank you for doing all that."

The chemist took in the heart felt statement and smiled. "Well, you know. I wouldn't have been employed very long if all the people from the crime lab had been blown up. They would have needed a scape goat, and since my services were so valuable in the investigation. I'm sure the blame would have landed on me."

Nick didn't really have any words to reply so he settled on just staring at his colleague with an amazed look. Archie in the meantime had somehow worked out his frustration from earlier and walked over to the couch.

"Nick, we have to get going. I mean I have these tickets to the midnight showing of Star Wars. I have an extra one if you wanted to go with us."

The criminalist shook his head. "No thanks. Not sure if I want to go to a movie right now." He wasn't going to mention that a cramped, dark movie theater, wasn't on the top of his lists to go visit right now.

Both techs understood the underlying meaning, but each didn't express it outloud. David patted Nick on the arm somewhat uncomfortably. "You look good and I'm sure we'll see you back at work soon."

"Thanks man."

The older tech went towards the door and Archie came over to give the criminalist a slight hug. He was hesitant at first, but Nick decided what the hell and gave him a short manly embrace back. The AV tech whispered in Nick's ear. "Don't believe all that crap David said, he was worried sick like everyone else. The guy drove all the rest of us crazy. But he amazingly kept it all together."

Nick released the man and smiled sheepishly. "His secret is safe with me."

Archie winked. "Good seeing you."

"Thank guys," the CSI replied as he escorted the techs outside.

The doors closed and he was left alone again in his townhouse. Nick noted how dark all of a sudden it seemed and with a slight shudder went about turning on all the lights. Satisfied, he clicked on the television to allow the white noise to fill the room. Sighing he picked up the book on penguins and settled down in his sofa to begin to read.

Fini-


End file.
